


She

by FrazzledDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien NOTICES Marinette, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Marinette Appreciation, Marinette mentioned, No plot just fluff, Pure, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Sincere and utter lack of reference to S3Ep1, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alya mentioned - Freeform, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrazzledDragon/pseuds/FrazzledDragon
Summary: Adrien shares his thoughts regarding a certain classmate with Nino.





	She

“She has way of walking,” Adrien mused, watching Marinette talk with Alya as they wandered into the school. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was vaguely aware that staring at her, watching her like this was a little creepy, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Who, Ladybug?” Nino inquired distractedly, not even bothering to remove his head phones as he tinkered with the bass on one of his newest songs. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t care, more that his song needed to be perfect by tonight and there were only so many hours left.

“No, Marinette,” Adrien replied, a little startled. “Ladybug’s amazing, don’t get me wrong, but have you  _ seen _ Marinette?”

Nino appeared to choke, pulling his headphones off his ears. “Sorry, I don’t think I heard you right.  _ What _ did you just say?” He finally managed, his gaze tracking Adrien’s to Marinette.

“I said I was talking about Marinette. Just… Watch her.”

Nino’s phone dinged, once, twice and a third time, but Nino’s once divided attention was completely on Adrien now. “What do you mean?”

“She’s… oddly graceful, you know? Like, I know she’s clumsy, but watch her walk. She moves like she’s on clouds, walking or running.”

Nino blinked. He was worried for a moment he might pass out, just watching Adrien’s appreciative gaze follow Marinette’s every move with an intentness that he never seen light the chartreuse eyes before. The girl tripped on nothing, Alya barely catching her, but Adrien didn’t even blink. “I don’t see it.”

“And when she talks? Even when she’s talking to me, there’s such a passion behind every word. You never for a moment doubt that she’s going to be fantastic doing whatever she ends up doing. She’s so driven to succeed. You could tell me she wanted to dance on Pluto and I’d believe she’d do it.”

Nino’s jaw dropped.

“She’s so insecure and I don’t understand why. She’s such a good person. She’s so loyal, too! She’ll stand up for her friends, no matter what and she’s so willing to go the extra mile to make sure they feel loved. Can you imagine how much further she’d go if she’d believe she could?”

Nino tried to form words, not necessarily to answer the question as it was clearly rhetorical, but even just to comment, but no words would come. 

“And she’s a leader! She fights tooth and nail for what she believes in! She never gives up!” Adrien sighed pleasantly, as though he were satisfied. “You know that if she says she cares, you’ll never be disappointed.”

Nino subtly tapped out a brief text, before quietly hitting record.

“And Nino, have you ever noticed the way Marinette laughs?” Nino didn’t even have to shake his head. “She laughs so genuinely, you never have to guess if she’s faking it. She’s so positive and happy, it makes everyone around her feel safe and loved! She even has the grace to laugh at herself. Which only makes her even  _ more  _ lovely to be around, you know?”

“Uh huh…” Nino murmured, a shit-eating grin on his face. Alya was never going to believe this.

“How elegant can a girl be?” He groaned suddenly, his eyes never leaving her. “And talented? I mean really, it’s just unfair.”

“Sounds like someone has a crush on Marinette,” Nino smiled warmly. All ridiculousness aside, Nino was his best friend and it was his job to be supportive. He briefly checked to make sure his phone was still recording, but otherwise kept watching Adrien watch Marinette.

“Who couldn’t? She’s beautiful.”

Nino could only imagine the response that line would bring. “You should ask her out.”

“Me?” Adrien questioned, seeming finally roused from his musings. “But… I’m just…”

Nino pressed the button to stop recording, patting Adrien on the shoulder as he stood up. “You have a better chance than you think, dude.” Nino wandered toward his girlfriend, looking pleased with himself.

Adrien was left stuttering about how that’s not what he was going to say, but then thinks it over for a moment. He rolled his eyes, deciding ask Marinette out later.

 

Everyone in Paris heard Marinette’s scream as she listened to Adrien's words over the recording. No one knew who it came from or why, least of all one Adrien Agreste, who was still debating whether going to a movie or dinner first was the better plan for a first date.

 


End file.
